Hinata's Date
by Ability King KK
Summary: Hinata finds out that there are other girls that are in love with Naruto and is distraught. Gathering up her courage, she makes her move and asks the object of her affection out on a date in hopes of winning his heart. Third part of the Date Saga.


Neji let out a sigh as he watched his cousin fret over something. If he had to take a guess though, it was Naruto.

"Hinata-sama, would you please calm down?" asked Neji, causing the young girl to let out a squeak of surprise.

"B-But Neji-niisan!" squeaked the shy little kunoichi, only to stop when Neji held up his hand.

"Hinata-sama, I would advise you that if this has to do with Naruto that you should take it up with him," replied the Hyuga prodigy. Upon seeing Hinata blush brightly, Neji's suspicions were confirmed. He let out another sigh. "You really need to tell him sooner or later."

Neji was surprised when tears started to come to Hinata's eyes.

"B-But I think I've already lost him!" cried the thirteen-year-old girl.

This confused Neji. As far as he knew, Naruto was not seeing anyone. How could Hinata have already lost Naruto if he wasn't seeing anyone? "You'll have to explain what you mean, Hinata-sama."

"A-Alright. I was on my way to give a mission report to the Hokage…"

-:-

 _Hinata was walking down the hall, making her way to Tsunade's office to deliver the report on the mission she and her team had just completed. Just as she was about to knock, she had her the familiar voice that always made her heart flutter._

" _I'm back, Baachan!"_

" _Damn it, gaki! How many times have I told you to use the door?!"_

" _You know he'll never listen, Baachan," replied a girl's voice._

" _I do too listen, Karin-neechan! I just think it's cooler to enter through the window. Ero-sennin does it all the time!"_

" _There's a lot of things that Baka does that I don't want you to do," replied Tsunade in a deadpan tone. She then got more serious. "Anyway, what took you so long? I thought you went to go visit Rangiku for a bit and then come back."_

" _I went and visited Ero-taicho afterwards, but Nanao-neechan wanted him to do his paperwork."_

" _That still doesn't explain why you were gone for so long, Otouto."_

" _I'm getting to that, Neechan!"_

" _That's enough you two," said Tsunade, scolding the two Uzumaki children. "Carry on, Naruto."_

" _Right! Anyway, since Ero-taicho was busy I thought I'd kill some time and just walk around for a bit, but Okyou-chan decided to join me and then we went and pranked Byakuya-teme!"_

" _Oh for the love of…" said Tsunade, pinching the bridge of her nose._

" _What did you do?" asked Karin._

" _We covered him in pink paint and glitter."_

 _Karin burst out laughing whereas Tsunade let out a sigh of frustration. Of all the people her gaki could have ticked off, it had to be the one with a stick so far up his ass that he could have been mistaken for an Uchiha._

" _What happened next? There's no way Bakakuya could have been happy!" said Karin, eyes wide with excitement._

" _Okyou-chan and I had to kick Senbon-teme's ass, we got a talking to from Katen-san afterwards, and then…"_

 _Tsunade and Karin each raised an eyebrow in confusion when Naruto stalled and their confusion grew even more when they saw the slight blush appearing on his face._

" _Naruto, what happened?" questioned Tsunade._

" _Nothing!"_

 _The blonde woman narrowed her eye in suspicion. "Naruto…"_

" _I didn't do anything! It's just…well…Okyou-chan kinda…kissed me on the cheek…"_

 _Tsunade and Karin (as well as Hinata outside of the door) tensed up at hearing this. "Nani?!"_

" _It was kinda like when Chrome-chan kissed me."_

" _Chrome kissed you too?!" exclaimed Karin, causing Naruto to blush more and Hinata's little heart to break further._

" _On the cheek and it's not like I thought she was going to do that! Tsuna-nii wanted me to keep her busy while he and the others set up her surprise birthday party, so I took her to a bakery to try some cakes and then we went and saw a movie!"_

" _You basically took her on a date, gaki," replied Tsunade, frustration in her voice. She really wished her gaki wasn't so dense when it came to girls. Then again, she'd rather not have him take after Jiraiya._

 _Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of going on a date with Chrome, which led to a realization. "If I took Chrome-chan on a date, then I must have taken Okyou-chan on a date as well if she kissed me!"_

 _Hinata couldn't listen anymore as she ran away with tears in her eyes._

-:-

Neji couldn't believe what he heard. Naruto, the boy who knew next to nothing when it came to women, had gained the affection of two more girls. The Hyuga prodigy silently admitted to himself that he was a little jealous of the blond.

Seeing that Hinata still had tears in her eyes, Neji pushed his jealousy aside and spoke up. "Hinata-sama, I believe that you might still have a chance with Naruto."

"I do?" questioned Hinata as she wiped away the tears.

"Correct. From what you've told me, Naruto had no idea he took Chrome-san and Okyou-san out on dates. Maybe if he knew from the start that he was on a date with a girl, his views on that girl would change. I would suggest that you find Naruto and ask him out on a date yourself if you wish to win his heart."

The shy little kunoichi blushed up a storm at the thought of asking Naruto-kun out on a date. As much as she would love to go out on a date with Naruto-kun, she could barely talk to him as it is. How could she work up the courage to ask him out?

"N-Niisan! I c-can't do th-that!" squeaked the girl, afraid that Naruto would reject her.

"Then I guess Chrome-san and Okyou-san will have Naruto all to themselves," replied Neji with a shrug.

This caused Hinata to tense up as thoughts of her Naruto-kun being in the embrace of other girls, kissing other girls. "N-No!"

"Then go talk to Naruto."

Not wanting to lose her Naruto-kun, Hinata set out to find the Uzumaki boy.

-:-

"I still can't believe you didn't realize that you took Chrome and Okyou on dates."

Naruto pouted at Karin's words as the two Uzumaki children were making their way towards Ichiraku's for lunch after leaving Tsunade's office.

"Well how was I supposed to know?! It's not like I've ever been on a date before!" exclaimed Naruto as he glared at his cousin.

The thirteen-year-old redhead let out a frustrated sigh. "Neither have I, to tell you the truth, but I still know what a date is!"

Naruto was about to say something in response, but a soft voice caught both Naruto and Karin's attention.

"Ano, N-Naruto-kun?"

The Uzumaki siblings turned to see a blushing Hinata standing before them. Upon seeing the girl, Naruto looked confused while Karin merely smirked. She always did enjoy watching these two interact.

"Hi, Hinata-chan! What's up? How come you're all red? Are you getting sick again?" asked Naruto in concern, which only made Karin facepalm.

"N-No!" squeaked the shy little kunoichi. "I was l-looking for you s-so I c-could ask you s-something."

"Hm? What did you need to ask me, Hinata-chan?" questioned the blond as he tilted his head in confusion.

Hinata twiddled her fingers in nervousness as her blushed deepened. She really wished this was under better circumstances, but she did not want to lose Naruto-kun!

"I was w-wondering…if you w-wanted to…go on a d-date…with me?"

All was silent as Naruto took in what Hinata said. He stared at her with wide eyes, causing the shy girl to fidget. Karin, not wanting this opportunity to go to waste, decided to step in before these two did something they'd regret.

"He would be honored to go on a date with you, Hinata-chan!" stated Karin, causing Naruto to whip his head towards her in shock.

Hinata perked up at this. "R-Really?"

"Of course! Naruto will meet you at your place in one hour and he'll take it from there."

"Okay!" squeaked Hinata with a smile.

With a happy bounce in her step, Hinata turned and made her way back home to get ready for her date with Naruto-kun. Once she was out of hearing range, the blond in question glared at Karin.

"What are you doing, Neechan?!" hissed the boy.

"Helping my cute little Otouto get a date! Now come on. We need to get you ready," replied Karin as she grabbed Naruto by the back of his jacket and started dragging him back home.

"B-But Neechan! What about the ramen?!" exclaimed Naruto as he struggled in Karin's grip.

"This is more important than ramen!"

Naruto could only let out a groan as he let Karin continue dragging him.

-:-

At the Hyuga compound, Neji was sitting across from Hiashi and the Hyuga leader did not look happy.

"What do you mean Hinata is going on a date with the Uzumaki boy?" questioned Hiashi as he looked at his nephew.

"It is as I said, Ojisama. Hinata-sama went and asked Naruto on a date."

Another frown appeared on Hiashi's face. There were so many things wrong with this scenario. Aside from the fact that his daughter was going on a date, she was the one who asked the boy out. Call him old-fashioned, but the boy should be the one asking out the girl and even then it was up to the girl's father to decide if they could date.

"What exactly prompted this, Neji?"

"…Apparently Naruto had gone on dates with two other girls and Hinata-sama felt threatened. Not wanting to lose, she made her move to reach her goal."

That caught Hiashi off-guard. He was surprised that his shy, quiet daughter could be so bold. Though it worried him that she was going after a boy that was dating two other girls. He did not want his daughter to become some plaything for the Uzumaki.

' _If it comes down to it, I'll kill the boy,'_ thought Hiashi.

Meanwhile, at the Senju residence…

"Ow! Baachan! Neechan is pulling my hair!"

"I am not! I'm trying to comb it so it looks presentable for Naruto's date!"

Tsunade let out a sigh as she, along with Jiraiya, entered the room to find Karin was indeed running a comb through Naruto's hair.

"Karin, leave him alone," said Tsunade.

"But Baachan!"

"Trust me on this, Karin. No matter what you do, those spikes won't stay down. I'm starting to think it's genetic," replied the busty blonde as she glanced over at the white-haired man next to her. She remembered when she tried to comb her little Minato-chan's hair only for the spikes to pop right back up. Damn Jiraiya for passing on his hair.

Jiraiya merely gave off a grin. "So it is true. The gaki is going out on a date. Who's the lucky girl?"

This of course earned the sage a glare from the blond. "I'm not going to tell you, Ero-sennin! You'll just do something pervy like put her in one of your books!"

"What about those other two girls you dated that I heard about?" questioned Jiraiya. He grinned once more when the fox boy bristled.

"Damn it, Jiraiya! I didn't tell you about that so you could tease him!" exclaimed Tsunade as she glared at the man.

"Anyway, gaki," said Jiraiya, ignoring his Hime for the moment. "If the girl you're going out with is who I think it is, my advice is to just be yourself and don't worry about impressing her."

"…Will that really work, Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto, tilting head in confusion.

"Of course it will! Trust me on this!"

"…Baachan, will that really work?" asked Naruto, turning to Tsunade and causing Jiraiya's eye to twitch in annoyance.

Tsunade gave Jiraiya a smirk before answering her gaki. "It will work, Naruto. You don't need to be someone else to get her to like you. Hinata's not shallow like some of the other girls in this village."

' _Like a certain pink-haired girl we all tolerate,'_ thought Karin. She then added. "Just make sure you do something she wants to do on this date. For example, don't take her to Ichiraku's if she doesn't want to."

"What's wrong with Ichiraku's?"

"You don't take someone there for a date," replied the redhead in a deadpan tone.

Naruto gave off a pout. "Then where could I take her? It's not like I have a whole lot of money to take her somewhere fancy!"

"First of all, Naruto, you don't need to take her somewhere fancy. Just take Hinata to a nice place and she'll be just as happy," said Tsunade. "Secondly, don't worry about the money."

At this, Tsunade handed Naruto a wad of ryou notes, which made the boy's eyes widen a bit.

"Wow! Thanks, Baachan!"

"You're welcome, gaki. Now get going before Hinata starts to worry. And make sure to be polite!"

"Right!"

With that, Naruto made his way out to go and pick up Hinata. Once the boy was gone, Jiraiya turned to Tsunade with a smirk.

"You took this pretty well, Hime. When you came to me earlier, you looked ready to have a breakdown when you told me Naruto was dating."

Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya before turning to Karin. "Follow him."

"Already planned on it, Baachan," replied the redhead as she made her way to the door. She didn't get far as Jiraiya grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Wait a minute…you were going to have the boy followed while he was on his date?" questioned Jiraiya as he looked at his Hime.

Tsunade merely crossed her arms under her generous bosom. "Jiraiya, this is his third date and he didn't even know that the first two were dates! I just want to make sure he doesn't do the wrong thing. Personally I'd rather he not date yet."

Jiraiya gave his woman a blank look. "Hime, he's thirteen. I'm pretty sure he's old enough to date now."

"Not three different girls in a row!" exclaimed Tsunade as she gave her Baka a glare. "I don't want him to become some…some man whore!"

"He'd have to have sex with the girls before he could be called that, Hime," replied Jiraiya. This of course was the wrong thing to say as the look he received from Tsunade promised death. Trying to keep his life intact, he had a solution to Tsunade's problem. "Look, if you're really worried about Naruto…I have a way for you to spy on him without embarrassing him."

"…And what way would that be?" questioned Tsunade, giving him a suspicious look.

Her only reply at the moment was a sly grin.

-:-

Back at the Hyuga compound, Naruto sat before Hiashi as he waited for Hinata. To say Naruto was nervous was an understatement. The way Hiashi was staring at him made Naruto want to just grab Hinata and run like hell. Luckily, the fox boy didn't have to wait very long as Hinata soon came into the room with Neji.

"I'm ready, N-Naruto-kun," said the shy little kunoichi with a small smile.

Naruto gave her a grin in return. "Then let's get going!"

The two preteens made their way out, not without saying goodbye to Hiashi and Neji first, and headed off to their first stop. Once they were out of earshot, Hiashi glanced towards Neji.

"Follow them."

"Already planned on it," replied the prodigy as he followed after his half-sister and her date.

-:-

Naruto and Hinata made their way into the heart of the village, yet have yet to say a word to each other. Both were nervous about this date and had no idea what to do.

Not liking the silence, Naruto turned to Hinata. "So…what would you like to do, Hinata-chan?"

"Ano, whatever is fine, N-Naruto-kun," replied the princess as she fiddled her index fingers together.

The blond frowned at this as he tried to think of something they could do. Looking up towards the Hokage Monument, he got an idea. "Ne, Hinata-chan? What's your favorite food?"

Hinata was confused by the question, but answered nonetheless. "Ano, cinnamon rolls?"

"Then let's head to the bakery!" exclaimed Naruto with a grin as he grabbed hold of Hinata's hand, causing her to let out an "eep", and dragged the bright red girl towards their destination.

At the Hokage's Tower, Tsunade let out a sigh. "Naruto…"

"At least he's not taking her to Ichiraku's," stated Karin as she looked at the crystal ball that Tsunade was pumping chakra into. "It's also surprising that Ero-sennin had a good idea with this crystal ball."

"Oi! I always have good ideas!" exclaimed Jiraiya. This earned him deadpan looks from Tsunade and Karin. Letting out a grumble, Jiraiya continued. "Anyway, this crystal is something Sensei used to use when he needed to check the goings on of the village."

"And now we're using to spy on Naruto," said Karin as she watched Naruto buy a case of cinnamon rolls.

"Well Sensei did that as well to keep an eye on the boy at times."

"How is it I'm just now finding out about this?" questioned Tsunade. Seeing Jiraiya avert his eyes, Tsunade narrowed her gaze on him. "You used this for your "research", didn't you?"

"No…what gave you that idea, Hime?" retorted the pervert, as he looked ready to make a break for it.

Before Tsunade could break his legs, Karin spoke up.

"Baachan, I think we have a problem."

Looking back at the orb, Tsunade frowned at the fact that her gaki and his date were being followed.

Back in the village, Naruto was leading Hinata towards the Hokage Monument with cinnamon rolls in hand. Not far behind them was Neji as well as two more tagalongs.

"I believe I never asked for your help in this endeavor, Tenten," stated Neji as he gave the two girls a side glare.

"We're not here to help you, Neji," replied the weapon girl, rolling her eyes at her teammate's attitude. "After finding out what you were doing when we ran into you earlier we're here to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Right, Ino?"

"Of course!" exclaimed the young blonde as she glared at Neji. "How can you be so mean and try to ruin Hinata's first date?!"

"I am not trying to ruin it," replied Neji through clenched teeth. "I am trying to make sure Naruto doesn't do something he will regret. He is the grandson of Jiraiya, after all."

"He's also the grandson of Lady Tsunade," said Tenten in a deadpan tone. "She is way more terrifying to Naruto than you are, Neji, so him doing something perverted to Hinata will never happen."

"…I still need to make sure for myself," stated the prodigy as he continued to follow Naruto and Hinata.

Tenten and Ino each let out a sigh as they followed after Neji. Hopefully they could keep him from doing something stupid.

With Naruto and Hinata the two pre-teens finally made it to the top of the Hokage Monument where they sat and had a little picnic with the cinnamon rolls.

"Here you go, Hinata-chan!" exclaimed Naruto as he handed Hinata one of the pastries.

"A-Arigatou, N-Naruto-kun," replied the blushing girl as she accepted the treat.

Naruto could only grin as Hinata started to nibble on the cinnamon roll, feeling as if the date was going well. "Y'know, Hinata-chan, I'm really enjoying this date."

"R-Really?"

"Yup! I mean, it's not as exciting as the dates I went on with Chrome-chan and Okyou-chan since I had to fight some people during them, but I'm still enjoying this!"

"Oh…" replied Hinata, lowering her head in sadness since it sounded like Naruto preferred being with Chrome or Okyou.

Everyone who had been watching either facepalmed or their eye started to twitch in annoyance from Naruto's words. Did he really just say that to Hinata's face?!

Naruto, for what it was worth, did notice Hinata's change in attitude and wondered what happened. From what he could tell she was enjoying this date just as much as he was. He needed to ix this quick! Trying to think of a solution, he remembered something Jiraiya had told him about women.

" _Compliment them?" questioned Naruto as he looked up at the sage._

" _That's right! Whenever a woman is feeling down, try complimenting them on their looks," replied Jiraiya with a grin. "Works every time."_

 _Naruto gave the man a suspicious look. "Are you sure about that, Ero-sennin?"_

" _Of course I am, gaki! I'll give you an example. Sometimes women will question if their outfit makes them look fat or if their pants makes their butt look big. Tell them the opposite and you'll be surprised how happy they'll get!"_

With a nod of determination, Naruto was going to make Hinata happy. Turning to the shy girl, he got her attention.

"Ne, Hinata-chan?" questioned Naruto. When she turned to look at him he continued. "Your butt looks awesome in those pants."

This had the obvious reaction of Hinata letting out an "eep" and blushing bright red. The young heiress felt as if she would faint from Naruto's compliment.

Off to the side in their hiding spot, Neji looked ready to jump out and kill. Of course Tenten, who was pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration due to both Naruto and Neji, was holding him back. Ino was holding back her giggles as she found the interactions between Naruto and Hinata sweet and adorable, although she was going to have a little "talk" with Naruto on how to talk to girls.

Back at the Hokage's office, Tsunade and Karin stared at the scene through the crystal ball with blank looks, not believing that Naruto had just said that. Jiraiya on the other hand was against the wall, laughing his ass off. This of course earned him a glare from Tsunade.

"Jiraiya, I swear you better not have been the one to teach him that or so help me you'll be staying at the hospital!" exclaimed the blonde.

"Gomen, Hime, but I have no idea where he learned that from," replied a chuckling Jiraiya, not remembering the lesson he taught Naruto.

Giving him one last glare since she did not believe him, Tsunade turned back to watch Naruto and Hinata.

"You okay, Hinata-chan? Did I say something wrong?" asked Naruto, looking worried as he looked at the red-faced girl.

"N-No! I-It's just th-that…a-arigatou, N-Naruto-kun, for the c-compliment!" squeaked the shy little kunoichi. She let out another squeak when the boy she loved brought her into a hug.

"You're welcome, Hinata-chan!" exclaimed Naruto with a grin as he held Hinata close.

Being this close to Naruto, Hinata would usually faint, as her innocent little mind wouldn't be able to process what was going on. This time though was different. Not wanting to let this moment go to waste, Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto to return the hug and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"N-Naruto-kun," mumbled Hinata, feeling warm and safe in his arms.

It was Naruto's turn to blush. He wasn't an expert on women, but even he knew this was considered to be intimate. Strangely though, he liked it and didn't want it to end.

"I take back what I said earlier. No offense to Chrome-chan or Okyou-chan, but I like this date the most," said Naruto as he nuzzled Hinata back.

Hinata could feel warmth build up inside her from Naruto's words. To her it felt like she finally won the boy's heart and she no longer had to worry about her "rivals" taking him away from her. Although there was still one thing she had to do to make this real.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?" hummed Naruto as he looked up at her.

It was then that Naruto felt his body go into shock. As to why he went into shock…whereas Chrome and Okyou had kissed him on the cheeks, Hinata had gone a step further and kissed him on the lips. It was an unfamiliar feeling, but not unwelcomed. Letting instincts take over, Naruto returned the kiss as best as he could.

The moment, unfortunately, was interrupted when a loud squeal rang out, making the young couple jump. Looking over to where the sound came from, Naruto and Hinata found a giddy looking Ino standing next to a smirking Tenten.

"Aw, that was so cute!" exclaimed Ino, causing the couple to blush.

Hinata hid behind Naruto while the boy gave the two intruders a pouty glare. "Were you following us this hole time?!"

"Not really," replied Tenten. "We were actually following Neji."

At this point, Hinata let out an "eep" as her brother made his appearance and he did not look happy.

"N-Neji-niisan!"

Naruto let out a groan. "Really, Neji? You followed us too? Hinata-chan, I think your brother needs a new hobby."

The Hyuga boy gave Naruto a glare while Hinata let out a few giggles. Getting her giggles under control, Hinata looked at Neji with a frown. "Niisan, why were you following us?"

Neji merely crossed his arms over his chest. "As I told Tenten and Ino-san, I was just going to make sure Naruto didn't do anything…impure while on your date."

While Hinata was an innocent little thing, she knew what Neji meant by "impure". She blushed up a storm at the thought of her Naruto-kun doing adult things to her.

Naruto on the other hand let out an annoyed grunt. "Like I'd do anything perverted to Hinata-chan! Baachan would kill me if I pulled an "Ero-sennin"!"

"Told you, Neji," said Tenten with a smirk as she glanced at her teammate, causing Neji to give her a glare.

Ino then spoke up as she turned to Naruto and Hinata with a smile. "Anyway, don't let us keep you two. Just continue on your date!"

"Actually, it seems the sun is starting to set and I believe that Hiashi-sama did not want Hinata-sama out too late," stated Neji, causing both Naruto and Hinata to frown.

"…Really, Neji?" questioned Tenten, giving him a deadpan look. She didn't believe him for a damn second.

Naruto didn't like the idea of his and Hinata's date ending, but he also didn't want to get on Hiashi's bad side. "Well if that's the case, then I'll walk her home."

Hinata became downcast at this. She wanted to spend more time with her Naruto-kun. Seeing him with that smile that made her melt and his hand held out though, she blushed brightly as she took his hand and the two made their way back down the Monument with Neji, Tenten, and Ino following close behind.

-:-

Hiashi stood in front of the Hyuga compound, waiting for his daughter to return and maybe kill the boy who took her out for the evening. He had been waiting for a good while when he saw them coming up towards the compound hand-in-hand, making him frown a bit. Luckily, Neji wasn't far behind (Tenten and Ino having already left for their own homes).

"Hinata…I take it that your date went well?" questioned Hiashi, feeling awkward for asking. "Did Naruto treat you well?"

"H-Hai, Otousama!" squeaked Hinata. "Naruto-kun was a perfect gentleman."

"And I plan on taking her out again tomorrow!" exclaimed the blond with a grin, surprising the Hyuga.

Hinata blushed brightly at the thought of going on another date with Naruto-kun. She didn't think they'd go on another one so soon, but was greatly looking forward to it. Hiashi on the other hand frowned at the idea.

"…I will give it some thought," replied Hiashi. "You shall have my answer tomorrow."

The fox child could only pout. He wanted to go on another date with his Hinata-chan, damn it! Hinata didn't look all too happy with her father's response either.

Naruto then turned towards Hinata. "Don't worry, Hinata-chan! We'll go on that second date soon and you know me; I never go back on my word!"

Naruto's words made Hinata feel much better. So much so that she forgot that they had an audience when she decided to give Naruto a quick peck on the lips. "Arigatou, N-Naruto-kun!"

Unfortunately, she was brought out of her little moment with Naruto when the sound of someone clearing his or her throat sounded off. With an "eep", Hinata turned to see an annoyed Neji and Hiashi staring down at her and Naruto.

"Please refrain from public displays of affection near or within the compound, Hinata," stated Hiashi. "I do not need to see my daughter "make out" with her boyfriend."

Another "eep" came from Hinata at the word "boyfriend". She was embarrassed that her father and brother watched her kissed Naruto-kun, but was happy that Hiashi had acknowledged that Naruto was now her boyfriend. She could live with the embarrassment for now.

Hinata let out one more "eep" when Naruto gave her a quick hug. "I should probably get home, Hinata-chan. Knowing Baachan and Neechan, they'll want details."

"O-Okay, N-Naruto-kun. I'll see you t-tomorrow?" asked Hinata, hope filling her lavender eyes.

"You bet! Bye, Hinata-chan!" exclaimed Naruto as he made his way home.

Hinata had a soft smile on her face as she watched the boy leave. She was so happy with how things turned out. She turned to her family and blushed when she found that Hiashi was still giving her a look. She shrunk back, almost as if she was trying to hide in her coat.

Letting out a sigh, Hiashi spoke up. "I suppose it wouldn't be too problematic for you to see the Uzumaki boy. Just make sure your training doesn't suffer too much because of this."

"H-Hai! Arigatou, Otousama!"

Hiashi was then surprised when his daughter gave him a hug. Hesitantly, he patted her on the head. "You're welcome, Hinata."

With that, Hinata headed inside to prepare for bed, leaving Hiashi and Neji behind.

"I am actually quite surprised that you allowed her to date Naruto, Ojisama," said Neji.

"…I will admit that I do not like the idea of Hinata dating at her age, but the Uzumaki boy seems to be responsible…despite his faults."

"I see…although I do wonder how you will handle this sort of situation when Hanabi-sama wishes to start dating."

Hiashi paled at the thought.

-:-

Naruto had made his way home and when he entered a grinning Karin and Jiraiya greeted him.

"…Damn it! You were following us as well, weren't you?!" demanded the fox child as he gave the two a pouty glare.

"Not quite, Otouto. We used this crystal ball to watch your date," replied Karin as she showed Naruto the crystal.

"That's not fair!"

"Trust me, gaki. It was either that or Tsunade was going to send Karin out to follow you for real," explained Jiraiya with a smirk.

"Baachan!"

"Settle down, gaki," said Tsunade as she walked into the room. "I just wanted to make sure your date went well."

Naruto gave off another pout. "You could have just asked."

"If we did, you probably wouldn't have told us about that kiss you and Hinata shared, Otouto," said Karin, causing Naruto to let out a groan.

Jiraiya placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and had a smile on his face. "Well I for one am proud of you, gaki! You got the girl and even kissed her. You are now officially a man."

"Oi! I was always a man!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes at her husband and her gaki. "Jiraiya, stop putting ideas into his head or else he might do something he shouldn't."

The sage let out a sigh as he watched his Hime run a hand through the boy's hair, much to the boy's embarrassment. "Hime, you should really stop babying him at times."

This earned him a glare from the busty blonde. "I do not need him growing up too fast."

"…Fair enough," replied Jiraiya, holding up his hands in defense. "Anyway, I should probably get going."

"Where are you going, Ero-sennin?" asked Karin, watching as the old man made his way towards the door.

"Well before I head out of the village for awhile, I figured I'd stop by the Hyuga compound to have a man-to-man talk with Hiashi. I have a feeling he still doesn't like the idea of his daughter dating," answered Jiraiya with a grin.

And with that he was gone. Naruto turned to Tsunade with a worried look.

"He's not going to screw this up, right?"

"…Despite how he acts at times, Naruto, he does know when to be serious," replied Tsunade, giving the boy a smile that calmed him down. "I wouldn't worry too much."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief at this. He then let out a yelp when Karin pounced on him, almost knocking him to the floor.

"Okay, Otouto! You need to tell me in detail about you and Hinata!" exclaimed Karin as she started to drag her little brother towards her bedroom.

"But you already watched us in the crystal ball!"

"True but I want to know what you have planned for her in the future! Like when your next date will be or how many babies you'll have!"

Tsunade started to grow worried.

"O-Oi! I don't plan on having babies with Hinata-chan or any girl for that matter! At least not until I'm Hokage!"

"Why wait that long?" questioned the redhead.

"Ero-sennin said something once about some tradition involving the Hokage's desk and said I had to continue the tradition when I was older," answered a confused Naruto, causing Tsunade to tense up.

It was official. She had to kill the Baka.

 **FIN**

 **-:-**

 **Just to get this out of the way: since this takes place in my Jump Stars series, Karin is introduced much earlier and Naruto is the one to save her rather than Sasuke and they soon find out that they're related before the Search for Tsunade. That's why Karin is here and thirteen.**

 **Anyway, it's been awhile since I've written some NaruHina and after so much writer's block I finally got this one-shot done and with this one-shot the first half of the Date Saga is done. What else could be in store for Naruto now that he's with Hinata? Only time will tell.**


End file.
